This is a revised F 31 application on the relationship between asthma and mental health (i.e., anxiety and depression). Only recently has asthma been related with mental health. Anxiety and depression have been related with increased risk for morbidity and mortality, similar as to other physical conditions such as cancers, cardiovascular disease and stroke. Understanding what factors modify the relationship between asthma and mental health would enable interventions to (1) intervene with groups at most risk (i.e., Racial/ethnic minorities, women, younger persons, and persons of low socioeconomic status) (2) modify Factors that are modifiable (i.e., smoking status and body weight). Understanding these interactions would help reduce the poor mental health burden from asthma. The major aim of this study is to establish effect modifiers of the relationship between asthma and mental health, using a population-based study (NHANES). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Aim 1: To establish an association between asthma and major depressive disorder, anxiety disorders, and depressive symptoms. Aim 2: To examine whether demographic variables (i.e., age, gender, and race/ethnicity) modify the relationship between asthma and major depressive disorder, anxiety disorders, and depressive symptoms. Aim 3: To examine whether factors that worsen asthma (i.e., poverty, body mass index, and smoking status) modify the relationship between asthma and major depressive disorder, anxiety disorders, and depressive symptoms.